


angel skin/demon heart

by Golbez



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Heaven vs Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: If Lucifer's willing to play with human souls, then so is the Metatron.





	angel skin/demon heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic. I don't remember writing this, but it is apparently a prelude to [To the Edge of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650063).

The Metatron was decidedly not having a good day.

Actually, he had not had a good day in over two thousand years. This day was just decidedly worse.

Word had arrived that a new demon had arisen from Lucifer's ranks to general. And rumor amongst the Host of Heaven was that said demon had once been human.

The Metatron had just spent the past day quashing said rumors. Even if they were true, they caused unease and restlessness among the lesser angels. If one of the Father's creations could be so easily corrupted, how much longer until they, too, could be dragged into the Abyss?

It didn't help that the Archangels had been scattered around the world and were currently being useless.

In any case, the Metatron had an army of demons marching toward heaven to deal with. He would have to smite them soon, and lead the other angels to battle, with or without the Archangels.

But he had an idea. If Lucifer could play dirty and steal a human to use as his pawn, then the Metatron, too, could make use of the resources available to him.

Later in that day that was longer than all other days combined, the Metatron met with the angels who governed the dead. There was a single soul he needed to acquire, one that he knew Lucifer would never dare lay a single toxic finger on.

The human figure shaped itself from the debris of the cosmos, opened its eyes, and blinked.

"Didn't I already destroy you?" asked Aleph, the false messiah and slayer of gods.

"Yes, you did," replied the Metatron, before reaching over to touch the dead man's head. "I release you from your eternal punishment, false messiah."

Aleph's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch—"

The Metatron would never let him finish, of course. In a single motion he tore out the man's memories, reached into his mind, and essentially reprogrammed him like the extinct hackers of Earth would a common computer.

"The catch, false messiah," announced the Metatron, "is that you fight for the Lord you once slew."


End file.
